


keshi

by wonderfulcomplex



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulcomplex/pseuds/wonderfulcomplex
Summary: what do you get the man who wants everything and nothing at the same time?--a secret santa gift for nashi!





	keshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi/gifts).



“What an interesting group you’ve picked, Producer-san!”

“Isn’t it?”

Producer stood at his desk, beaming with pride at his secretary stood beside him.

Because in the office stood Asselin BB II, Amehiko Kuzunoha, and Michio Hazama.

Three idols who were of course aware of eachother, but as they now realized, had never actually properly spoken outside of work. Amehiko and Michio had exchanged brief words at the last over 25s end of live drinking party, but it was short lived, as the former had to stop Chris Koron from climbing into the bar’s fish tank.

“How quaint, Master! To call we sheep of thy ‘interesting’ when in thy same breath, you the conductor is he who wrangled us from the depth to grace your plane!” With a flourish of his hand moving to point at the Producer, Asselin yelled and smirked at the ‘conductor’. 

“Truly, he has a point.” Amehiko spoke up, a self-assured mirth to his voice – he was thinking the same and would have said so in a much less dramatic manner had none brought it up. 

This selection was seemingly random, and if made by anyone other than Producer he would have attributed their gathering to just that. But this was the same person who was able to unite a chef, a janitor, and a teacher under the title of ‘idol’ – and someone of that calibre can be no less than ‘interesting’.

Still smiling, Producer gently lowered the hand that Asselin had thrown into his face.

“Maybe you’re right! But I didn’t call you here to talk about me, of course.”

He looked to Michio, who had been silent from the start, a hand pensively against his chin.

“Hazama-san, did you have other plans for today?”

Michio’s eyes snapped to attention, a puzzled look on his stoic face.

“Not outside of the usual activities, no, but why is that rele-“

Before he could finish his sentence, he found in his hands a small handheld camera.

“Then I’ll leave this with you.” said Producer, also handing him accessories including a carry case and a tripod.

The mathematician stared at the device in his hands, and then back to Producer, his puzzled look depending into a confused frown. The confusion seemed to be shared by Amehiko and Asselin, who crowded around closer to see what Michio had been given.

Amehiko most of all, as he looked at the camera as if he had never seen one before in his life.

Because he had never seen one before in his life.

Producer sat behind his desk and chuckled to himself. It would be mean to keep them in the dark for much longer, he thought, and so 

“The reason I gathered you all here, is because we’ve been asked to create a series of videos about the daily lives of idols! And our first group will be Michio Hazama, Asselin BB II, and Amehiko Kuzunoha.”

“And I’ll be narrating the footage, so I’ll be coming too if that’s alright with everyone.” Ken beamed, already packing his bag regardless of the group’s answer.

Taking one final look at the camera, Michio brought a hand back to his chin, and nodded to himself.

“Hm. An interesting idea. My research indicates that fans are 62.9% more likely to engage with idols and agencies if they have seen them in an off-shot situation.”

“NA-HA-HA-HA!”

A forceful and deep laugh echoed through the office, and Asselin snatched the camera from Michio’s grasp. He held it in from of him, and smirked as if he knew how to work it.

“My faithful demon spawn, this visage of your ruler ‘tis but a mirage, a false god in the mimicry of the real, upon which the moon shall bless thee with his wisdom!”

He laughed again, unaware that the camera was not turned on – as Amehiko watched, also unaware of this.

\--  
In truth when Michio told producer he did not have plans for the day, he meant that he had no exciting plans. It was close to Christmas, and so he had to shop for gifts. His family, Producer, and Rui he had all already brought things for. There was one left that he was struggling with – Yamashita Jiro.

Michio is, by his own admission, not good at buying gifts. He came to realize this when the first Christmas where he had his own income to buy presents came, and his younger sister received an admittedly very good and highly rated, math textbook. She didn’t talk to Michio for a week. 

Which is why he now thinks it is easier to ask. And so, every year, Michio has the same conversation with Rui and Jiro:

…  
“What do both of you want for Christmas?”

Michio asked this roughly 1 month ago, as they sat around the futon in Rui’s house. As always, his house was surprisingly clean for one that was often regarded as a mess of emotion in Hazama’s eyes.

“Mister Hazama, I was waiting for you to ask this!” Maita’s eyes sparkled, and he leant forward, practically bouncing on his cushion in excitement.

“This lovely new box of american candy I found online and comes with a super cute plush toy! It’s called…”

Rui rambled on, as Michio made mental notes. He always looked forward to Michio asking this every year, because he knew exactly what he wanted. And yes, he had the money to buy them himself if he wanted them sooner, but he loved the spirit of Christmas, and receiving gifts! Plus, he saw how happy Michio looked when he could buy something that the other person enjoyed, which Rui thought was a better present than the actual gift.

“Understood.” Michio nodded, and turned to Jiro, who was half asleep on the floor. “And you, Yamashita-kun?”

“…Money.”

Immediately, Rui pouted, and poked Jiro’s leg with no small force.

“No no, Mister Yamashita! I told you last year, money isn’t in the spirit of Christmas! Mister Hazama, don’t listen to him!”

It was true that Jiro’s answer was the same every year – and every year Rui scolded him – but Michio still never got an actual answer. Christmas Eve always ended with him admitting defeat and asking Rui if it was okay to say that the present he had brought was from both. And while Jiro never complained, Michio himself was disappointed in his defeat.

Every year Michio would ask himself; What to get the man who wants everything and nothing at the same time?

“Get me something that sells for a lot of money then.” was the last thing Jiro said, before he drifted to sleep half-under the futon.

“Mister Yamashita really is unbelievable…” 

…  
Michio sighed to himself, a cold breath of chill air dispersing into the sky before him. Mayhap this year would be different.

“Amehiko-san, you’ll break it!”

Or, maybe not.

As Michio realized that this year, he had more to worry about when shopping for Christmas than just the gift. Producer had asked him to give fans a view of his ‘daily life’ but being in the company of Asselin, Amehiko, and Ken was anything but a daily occurrence.

“Really? It’s made from metal, right?” Asked Amehiko, as he shook the camera with a scary amount of force. “Don’t these things have Doria Glass in them?”

“It’s Gorilla…”

Ken sighed and took the camera back from Amehiko. It was turned on, as Amehiko had been trying to record, but when he zoomed in and couldn’t zoom back out, his solution was to shake the device until it fixed itself.

“Michio-san, can you try?” The secretary handed Hazama the camera, positioning it in his hand so that his hand was in the grip and there was less chance of injury than when Amehiko was holding it.

Michio had seen Rui use one a few times and forced him to do the same for a ‘selfie’, so its operation wasn’t a task. Actually talking however, without a script or direction given to him by Producer, was much different. Even so, it was a task, and was part of his work – so he cleared his throat and made sure he was in frame correctly.

“Day 1. We have arrived into downtown. Our objective is to secure a package.”

“Don’t talk as if this is a survival series!”

Yamamura pouted, reaching true levels of desperation as he turned to let Asselin have a turn with the camera.

Except Asselin was not where he was just a minute ago, right beside Ken.

His pout turned into a face of moderate panic, and confusion as to how someone as … noticeable as Asselin could just slip away.

“Um, has anyone seen Asselin-san?”

“Yamamura-kun, he’s with me.”

From behind them Amehiko called out, and next to him was a hunched over Asselin. They hadn’t walked away, but just stopped walking, and were standing in front of what appeared to be a store selling antiques. 

Michio and Ken retraced their steps to join the pair, and looked up at the storefront.

If it wasn’t for the dim light coming from the window that Asselin’s face was pressed against, one would think the place to be abandoned. A black wooden sign that creaked despite there being no wind read in faded letters “Anteiku”. 

Ken looked at Asselin, who’s mouth was practically agape with wonder, and smiled.

“Would you like to look inside Asselin-san?”

The latter snapped out of his trance, his face flushing slightly as he realized the situation he had been caught in.

“W-well, Satan was drawn to this gathering of energy as it is akin to the darkest lariat in which he was birthed…and so I simply followed…” The chef stammered, hopeful eyes flicking between Yamamura and Satan, who sat solemnly on his shoulder offering no indication of feeling towards the store.

The secretary turned towards Michio, who was watching the scene with interest, and gave a sheepish simper. 

“Michio-san, do you mind if we take a look inside?”

Hazama had never seen this establishment before, and nothing inside seemed to be of particular interest to him; however, the longer he kept pacing up and down between the same places, pondering over the same gifts, all of which Jiro would thank him for but would resign to a life of sitting on his shelf…

Honestly, Michio began to wonder the mathematical sense in worrying about a gift at all. But long ago had he resigned himself to the fact that the feelings he held for Jiro made no mathematical, scientific, or literative sense whatsoever.

“I have approximately 224 minutes and 47 seconds before I must meet Maita-kun and Yamashita-kun, so I have no objections.”

Michio had practically not even finished his sentence before Asselin was through the door, with Amehiko following close behind, an ofuda at hand as the spiritually cautious idol sensed an amiss air.

\--  
Predictably, the store was dark. What feeble light there was came from suspended candle holders, which to the owners credit, had been encased in glass as to prevent fire – as proved necessary, because the floors and displays were made of wood as ancient as Japan itself.

As soon as they entered, the group were assailed by eyes of dolls, puppets, statuettes, lining the row of shelves that in turn lined the entryway. 

Every piece on show was…off, in some manner. Too many eyes, no eyes at all, too many limbs, graphically missing limbs. Of course, Asselin was awestruck at everything, babbling to Satan, and asking if his companion knew any of the demons the figures depicted by name.

Amehiko had taken it upon himself to gently place a talisman on any merchandise that particularly unnerved him, while Ken clinged to his sleeve, unsure of whether to fear the store or Amehiko more. Despite this, he had not let the camera stop its recording, taking it upon himself to show off the admittedly charming shop.

The store opened up into a wider floor area, with just as many cluttered displays, but also a few seating areas mimicking a Victorian style café. At its head was a quaint desk and cash register, currently manned by a small, smiling old lady.

“Welcome, please make yourselves at home. May I offer you some tea?”

Ken seemed to relax at her gentle, kind manner, requesting a herbal tea and making idle chat as who he assumed to be the owner went to brew a pot.

Michio meanwhile, had found himself wondering at the profit that this store must make, based on the listed prices and his very limited knowledge of antiques. Verily, Asselin would be best to ask about this, and so Hazama walked to where his unlikely companion stood.

Asselin was found gently stroking the mane of what appeared to be a figurine of a horse. Pure while, with greyish, black hair. In comparison to the other items on offer, it seemed normal, and there was nothing demonic about it – positioned in such a way that it almost seemed brave and noble.

Michio found his curiosity peaked, and looked over to Asselin.

“Asselin-kun, what is this?”

“Hark, we are in audience of the mighty horse demon Keshi, hailing from the Hindu scripture.”

Unsurprisingly, Asselin’s knowledge of demons was impressive – and so was his respect for them, as not once did he step out of place in his usual dramatic manner, for fear of bringing the whole store’s merchandise crashing down. He settled for simply looking at the various statues and their accompanying inscriptions. 

On the other hand, Michio had never heard of a horse demon – he knew not a great deal about them in general, nor about Hindu lore. And of course, he himself had no particular love for horses, but someone he knew did…

Although mayhaps a gift of a demon was not the most flattering Christmas present; it would not be a purposeful insinuation to Jiro’s nature, and the latter would likely laugh it off as Michio’s signature lack of tact, but Hazama wanted to, for one year, give a gift that was worthy of all that Jiro had done for him in the years they had known one another.

Michio inquired to Asselin whether this Keshi represented anything in particular, to which Asselin thought, for a moment, and then responded with a surprising confidence.

“His neighing did almost drive the gods to depravity... but he would represent strength. Of mind and brawn, and also a reckless bravery.”

Hm. Yes, he could see that, in a sense. If one were to substitute neighing for snoring, complaining, self-deprecation, it was easy to see how reckless bravery was a comparison to the fortitude of joining Michio on the somewhat ridiculous path of coming an idol. Strength of mind lay in not only his intelligence, but his wisdom, his emotional maturity in times where it was important.

This gift would do. 

\--  
Upon leaving the store, it was already late enough that Michio needed to meet Jiro and Rui at the latter’s house for their end of year ‘party’. Usually it was just the three of them, however as thanks for the company, Michio decided to invite Ken, Amehiko and Asselin. 

“There was no malicious energy in that place, it seems,” Amehiko mused, to nobody. “even so, there is no such thing as a lazy cleaning.” 

“The tea was lovely too!” Added Yamamura.

The banter continued across the street, accompanied with Asselin’s control of the camera leading him to detail every event of their day in about 2000 more words than necessary.

This visit had been tradition since the three met, due to them dispersing across the country at Christmas to visit family, they agreed that it would be easier to exchange presents a few days in advance, and have a final send off before they visited the New Year’s shrine together. 

Upon their arrival, Michio knocked on the door to Rui’s apartment.

“Mister Hazama? Come in, come in!”

Michio did as requested, followed by Ken who held the door for Amehiko and Asselin to come through.

“Maita-san, I’ve brought company. I apologize for not saying anything.”

Rui stood up from his place at the futon, an excited smile on his face. Behind him, the fading remnants of a sleepy Jiro Yamashita could be seen; Michio gripped the giftbag in his hand, hoping the scientist didn’t catch onto him just yet.

“It’s no problem! As they say in America, the more the merrier! Or was that Eng-…”

Upon seeing exactly who this company Michio spoke of was, Rui was rather shocked – Michio, of all people, making friends with Asselin and Amehiko! However, this was nothing but a positive; and so the sunshine idol smiled, and waved to greet his new house guests.

“Hi! Make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready soon!”

With that, Maita went back into the kitchen, and left the rather strange group of co-workers in his living room.

\--  
A surprise to Michio and Jiro when they met him was that Rui was a very good cook; however, he had no idea how to prepare a traditional, and so their Christmas meal of choice every year was a chicken hotpot. He always made too much, meaning that even with the extra additions this year, there was more than enough to go around.

Rui had taken Asselin under his wing to teach him various words in English, that Asselin resolved to make use of in his already fanciful speech. Amehiko meanwhile, had offered to check the house for signs of Christmastime Spirits – while Ken perused the variety of Christmas movies on offer, of varying quality.

When it came time for SEM to exchange presents, Michio could feel himself more nervous than he had been likely all week – it was a welcome change from disappointment, however. 

From Jiro, Michio received a tie and a mug with various math equations on them. And from Rui, a personalized taped recording of their visit to a theme park earlier in the year.

The last to receive their gifts was Jiro. Rui was known for his eccentric but thoughtful gifts, often things he had bought to amuse himself more than anyone else.

This year was no different, as Jiro held up a ‘Make your own alchemy set” box.

“Haa…is this what they’re teaching kids these days?” Asked the science teacher, his face a mix of horror and amused cringe.

“Apparently! Mister Yamashita should have fun with it, right?” Rui winked, and then turned to Michio. Hazama had approached him a few days prior announcing his intention of buying his own gift for Jiro. And Rui had given him a “Good luck!” in response, but despite the encouragement he was honestly surprised that Hazama had managed it.

Michio, carefully, lifted the bag he had dutifully carried onto the table, and placed it in front of Jiro. He was still nervous, but he showed no sign of it – and while alcohol was the drink of choice, he wasn’t inebriated enough for it to quell the pounding of his usually stoic heart. 

“Merry Christmas, Yamashita-kun.”

The surprise on Jiro’s face was manifested audibly, with a quiet “Ah,” as for the first time, he had two gifts from his friends. He reached inside, and upon feeling that it was a fragile object, carefully pulled the figure out of the bag, and set it on the table.

Jiro was silent for a moment, before he grinned.

“Hey, this is really nice. Where did you find it?”

His hands found their way to the mane of the figure, and he began to read the inscription on the base.

Michio watched all of this with fear that he may break it, then fear that he would dislike it, and then relief. Thank god, he’s done it, for the first year ever.

“An antique store downtown. We visited today, and A-“

“NA-HA-HA! Tis such a treat, the sort of ‘entertainment’ these mongrels see fit to defer thy Krampus with!”

Asselin proclaimed, half standing, half sitting on the sofa. Whatever movie they were watching had certainly stirred some emotion in him, although nobody could tell if it were delight or mockery.

Either way, Michio did not continue his sentence; while Asselin had provided him with the education necessary to make a purchase, he had ultimately, chosen the gift himself. He was the one who determined that it would be a fit for Yamashita, and despite after having taken it to Rui’s house he had his doubts, seeing the look on Jiro’s face erased them. 

“You should take me sometime, yeah?” Jiro smirked, still focused on the figure. And Michio in kind, smiled, his eyes settling upon Jiro with the same admiration that the former looked at his gift with.  
“Of course.”

If there was a meaning to Christmas, thought Michio, then seeing such a face from the one he loved must be an embodiment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of the 2018 sideM secret santa over on twitter! nashi requested a fic with michio, asselin, amehiko and ken, and it was a super interesting group and as such super fun to write! i hope i did well, i love writing offshot but i also wanted it to make sense as to why they're together. i hope you enjoy, and go check out the amazing creations of everyone else using the #sidemsanta2018 on twitter! merry christmas~


End file.
